1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device having operation portions.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a mobile terminal device including: a body; operation portions provided to the body; a conductive portion provided to the body, in which an electrical state of the conductive portion changes in accordance with an operation on the operation portions; and an operation detecting unit connected to the conductive portion, in which the operation detecting unit detects an operation on the operation portions based on change in the electrical state of the conductive portion (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-72204).